princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Farah (Sands of Time)
Farah is the princess of India, the daughter of the Maharajah and the younger sister of KalimBattles of Prince of Persia. She is a protagonist and love interest to the Prince in the Sands of Time Trilogy. Biography Childhood As the only daughter of the Maharajah, Farah was raised in luxury. Yet as a confidant and athletic young woman, she was also trained to use a bow and arrow. At some point in time she was given the Medallion of Time and told of the Dagger and Sands of Time, hidden in the treasure vault of their palace. Siege of Palace Farah's life was turned upside down when her father's Vizier betrayed them to Sharaman of PersiaPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Maharajah's Treasure Vaults. Hiding from the invaders, she observed them removing the Hourglass containing the Sands of Time from its pedestal and the Prince claim the Dagger of Time for his own before she was discovered by one of Sharaman's men''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Maharajah's Treasure Vaults. A prisoner of war, Farah was made a slave and brought to Palace of Azad. Prisoner of Sharaman She witnessed the Prince's opening of the Hourglass in Azad, and tried to stop him, but was prevented from doing so by Sharaman's guards''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: You Have Unleashed the Sands. The Sands of Time were unleashed upon the unsuspecting populace of Azad, sparing only the Prince, the Vizier, and Farah, who was protected by her Medallion given to her by her father''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: You Have Unleashed the SandsPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Had I Really Seen Her?". Prior to their first encounter, the Prince encounters Farah on two different occasions after his first battle with the Sand Creatures; both times she runs from him and is separated from by the collapse of debris in the palace. When they come face to face, Farah demands that he return the Dagger so that she can undo the damage he caused. However, because of is actions and her affiliation to the Vizier, he doesn't trust her and refuses to relinquish his hold on the weapon. When they're surrounded by Scarabs, the Farah escapes under a crack below the wall and agrees to meet the Prince in the reception hall. Fighting the Sands of Time After the Prince defeats his father (now a hideous Sand Creature), Farah tries to appeal to the Prince's sense of right. If he does not return the Sands to the Hourglass, they would consume the world. Reluctantly, the Prince and Farah to work together and form a bond of reluctant trustPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: Death of a Sand King. Though they did not completely trust each other, the two found themselves slowly falling in love. When they finally found the Hourglass, the Prince's hesitation caused both of them to fall into the catacombsPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The HourglassPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. While there, their feelings continue to develop, and she relates to him a tale of how her mother once told her an incantation which would cause a door to open magically, should she ever be alone and afraidPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. When the Farah says this word, "Kakolookiyam", a door opens from the catacombs, and they enter a surreal bath house, the Prince unsure whether or the moment was a dream or notPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. However, despite having fallen in love with the Prince, Farah continued to harbor doubts about his ability to restore the sands to the hourglassPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. Because of this, she decided that she was the only one capable, so she seduced the Prince into a bath and made love to him. While he was sleep, she stole the Dagger and his sword with the intention of reaching the Hourglass herself''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Farah, Come Back!". However, she left him her Medallion to protect him against the sands''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Farah, Come Back!". Inexperienced with close range combat and the dagger itself, she did not to refill the dagger with sand. She used the dagger to slow or speed up time to reach the Tower of Dawn in a short period of time''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: Climbing The Tower of Dawn. Eventually, she found herself outnumbered against Sand Creatures and without the ability to rewind time. The monsters were able to knock her over the edge of a damaged walkway, but she was saved by the Prince. However, he was only able to grab the blade of the dagger as she fell, while she held the handle. Recognizing that the Prince had virtually no hope of saving her, that he would die if he continued to try, Farah whispered to him her secret word and let go of the dagger. She then fell to her death''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Setting Sun. The Prince later openly wept upon reaching the level below where she fell. The Vizier attempted to dismiss her death and tempt the Prince with the promise of immortality, but without his loved ones the Prince rejected Vizier. In a fit of rage he lept onto the Hourglass and plunged the dagger into the center of its topPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Setting Sun. In doing so he caused a Grand Rewind, which returned time to the point prior to the Vizier's betrayal and brought Farah back to lifePrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Setting Sun. Back From the Dead Farah woke from slumber unaware of the events that transpired earlier before and was subsequently startled by the appearance of the Prince. She questioned how he was able to gain possession of the Dagger that was supposed to be in the treasure vault. The Prince told her the story of what would happen if the Vizier was allowed to betray them. The Vizier himself soon arrived and proceeded to reveal his true intentions to both Farah and the Prince before engaging the Prince in combat. During the battle, Farah attempts to reason with the Vizier, asking that he allow the Prince audience with her father to determine whether or not he was a man of great character. The Vizier rejects her suggestion, declaring he was tired of taking orders from her father and herself. Eventually, he was slain by the Prince, who returned the Dagger of Time to Farah. When asked why he had invented such a fantastic story, and that she owed him thanks for her rescue, the Prince spontaneously kissed her. However, as a result of the change within the timeline, she rejected him. He rewound time once again prior to his kiss, and replied dismissed the events he experienced with her as "just a story". As he leaves, Farah asks for his name. The Prince responds that she could call him "Kakolookiyam", before departing. Farah is left surprised, realizing the truth of his tale. Though Farah wears the Medallion around her neck still, the Prince retains in his possession the Medallion she gave him in the alternate future. In Mailk's Kingdom The Prince briefly mentions Farah among the short list of women who order him about without thought to his status as a royal during his quest to recapture Solomon's Army at Razia's request. As the events take place before his journey to the Island of Time, Farah's fate remains unchanged from after the time he returned the Dagger of Time to its rightful owner. New Timeline Return to Babylon When The Prince and Kaileena sail to Babylon and they spend the night together. When The Prince is in Kaileena's embrace he sees Babylon on fire and under siege. Within that vision is Farah, strung up on a crucifix as one of the Vizier's prisonersPrince of Persia: The Warrior Within - Alternate Ending. Taken Prisoner Again Because of the Prince's meddling, Farah's life in the restored timeline was erased when the Prince once again interfered with the Sands of Time to avoid death at the hands of the Dahaka. He made it so that the Sands of Time had never existed and thus never came into the possession of Farah's father. These changes backfired on him however, as it resurrected the Vizier, who was drawn to Babylon by the Dagger of Time, after killing the Maharajah and enslaving Farah. During the Prince's escape from the Vizier's (now "Zurvan, the God of Time") forces, Farah was accidentally freed from her cage by the Prince. During sporadic events, Farah would prevent his death from a distance with her arrow and leave him wondering who could've saved him. When they finally paths again, the Prince manages to convince her to work together with him to stop Zurvan. Though she was unaware of their past history, she begins to rediscover her feelings for him. During this time, the Prince was battling with the entity known as the Dark Prince, and his actions pushed him from Farah, who later discovered that the Prince had been infected by the Sands of Time and left him. When the Prince caught up to her in his human form he tried to convince her that the change was only physical, but Farah pointed out the opposite in that two times before this when he had found his own people in distress, he chose to hunt down his enemy instead. Because of this Farah told the Prince that he could go after Zurvan, but he would do so alone. Later on, however, Farah had seen the Prince risk his own life to save several trapped people in a burning building and only going after the people who had trapped them, the Twin Warriors, after they were safe. Farah followed the Prince and saved him from Axe after the Prince had killed Sword and the two continue to work together again. While they make their way up the tower of Babylon, Farah and the Prince learn more about each other and grow even closer, much to the Dark Prince's aggravation. The Prince apologizes to Farah for neglecting his people and caring more about killing Zurvan, but Farah says that she owes him an apology as it was not fair to judge him so quickly and says that she saw what he had done to save his people. Farah was eventually caught by Zurvan, who planned to transform her into a Sand Queen. Though the Prince tried to save her, he was cast down a deep dry well, but the Prince was saved by transforming into the Dark Prince and escaped. The Prince defeated Zurvan, but was drawn into a nightmare by the Dark Prince. Farah's words managed to draw him from the darkness of his mind, thus defeating the Dark Prince forever. She then asked the Prince how he had known who she was at their first encounter. The Prince then began to tell her the tale of the past recalling the first narration from their "first encounter", bringing their story full circle. Personality Farah is a fairly independent young woman who, despite her circumstances both a princess and a prisoner at different intervals of the trilogy, is able defend and look after herself at numerous times when separated from the Prince. In conjunction with his own experience as a maturing warrior, Farah’s knowledge of the Sands of Time aids the Prince in his battles with the Sand Creatures. Throughout the trilogy, Farah seems to be both a survivor and a victim because she always gets affected in the changes of the timeline but manages to stay alive in every alteration. It was also thanks to her questioning the actions and choices of Prince every time they’ve met that the entire saga was able to come full circle and he was able to come to a self-realization. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Master Marksman': Throughout ''Sands of Time and The Two Thrones, Farah shown example of killing enemies from amazing distances with great accuracy and precision with her bow. She has saved the Prince's life using her skills with a bow countless times. *'Leadership:' As the Princess Of India, it can be assumed that Farah has and can take her position as a potential heir in the absence of her father. Her leadership skills can be seen when she chastises the Prince about caring nothing for his people throughout the Two Thrones. *'Acrobatics: '''While not as skilled as the Prince, Farah has exhibited incredible skill in acrobatics. *'Proficiency in stealth': Farah can attack several enemies without ever being seen or detected by them or the Prince until she chooses to reveal herself. *'Peak Human Conditioning''' *'Peak Human Stamina' *'Skilled Combatant' Powers Because she is human, Farah has no superhuman qualities. However, It should be noted she, at times, possess the Medallion of Time, which can control time (It seems she's unaware of this). Her bow might also be enchanted, as she was seen able to kill Sand Monsters with the bow, Despite only the artifacts of time able to do so. Gameplay Sands of Time As the Prince's companion, Farah can help the player solve puzzles and help the player progress further into the game by accessing hard-to-reach areas otherwise inaccessible to the Prince. If she spots a crack behind an object, she is able to slip through and reach the other size of the environment by conventional means. Farah will also alert the player to the presence of enemies that have yet to appear on screen when she draws her bow or gasps. If the Prince hits Farah with his sword Farah will comment "What are you trying to do?! Kill me?" Should the player continue to attack Farah, her life bar will deplete and she will shoot you with her arrow. In response to the Prince's exclamation of pain, Farah will respond "Sorry!" Despite her position as a AI controlled companion, the player can still kill Farah. If there are enemies in range and the Prince/Player sheathes his sword, Farah will shout "Why did you put your sword away?" If there is no apparent danger in the environment and draws his sword, Farah will fall into a defensive position and say "What!?" in response. Farah is unable to kill Sand Creatures with her bow, just weaken them enough for the player to kill them. If you stand next to Farah in and rewind time, she will comment on experiencing deja vu, suggesting the Dagger does not have the total ability to erase an event from someone's mind in short bursts. This however is not the same in the epilogue so perhaps it only works if something less complicated is reversed. If you look at Farah in First-Person camera view, she will ask you, "Please don't look at me like that", or "What are you looking at? ...Stop staring at me!" The Prince typically responds, "Sorry, was I staring? or "Nothing." The latter comment usually occur after Farah calls declares her love to an unconscious Prince after the battle at the harem when she thought he was unconscious. In the elevator in the Tower of Dawn, Farah will remark that the Prince's eyes are green.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "At Last We're Here!" Farah: Your eyes..., they are green. Prince: Really? Two Thrones Though Farah returns as the Prince's companion, she is more often than not separated from the player and often only appears during cinematic. During specific scripted events, however, she is able to kill Sand Creatures, an ability she was not afforded in Sands of Time. In a contradiction, in the cinematic after the Prince battles with Twin Warriors, her arrows only seem able to stagger or knock them down. Her bow has changed in appearance, being a simple wooden long bow in Sands of time, it is re curved ivory-metal bow. Trivia *Farah was voiced by Joanna Wasick in Sands of Time who was later replaced by Helen King in The Two Thrones. *Farah's favorite food is the pomegranate. *In the 2008 game Prince of Persia, Farah is the name of the Prince's donkey. There is also an Alternate Skin allowing Elika to take the appearance of Farah. However it does not change gameplay. *Farah is using the same type of arrows in the Sands of Time and in The Two Thrones. Whenever there is an archer in The Two Thrones that saved his life from a distance using arrows, he suspected it could be Farah. *Even though she's an Indian princess, her name "Farah" is an Islamic word which means joy, happiness amusement, mirth etc. *Farah makes a brief cameo appearance in Warrior Within, and can be seen tied to a large wooden beam in the canonical endingPrince of Persia: The Warrior Within - Alternate Ending. *It is popularly believed that the Prince and Farah later married and become the King and Queen of Persia and together ruled peacefully for many years as beloved monarchs of the Persian Empire. Their fates after the events of The Two Thrones is was officially discussed by Ubisoft. Gallery Sands of Time Farah-SoT.jpg|Farah's Character Render Popsot-farah-render.jpg|Full body Character Render 2003 Farah.jpg|Official Wallpaper featuring Farah Farah.sot.jpg Farah-medalion.jpg Farah POP SOT 02.jpg POP FarahPrince.jpg PrinceofPersia-SandsofTime117-SexyF.jpg PrinceofPersia-SandsofTime153-Farah.jpg Ggg.jpeg Sand6.jpg Prince Of Persia Sands Of Time Walkthrough part 31 041_0001.jpg The Two Thrones 1057574265.jpg Farah.jpg Farah.JPG Farah0.jpg Farah bow.jpg Farah marketing finish.jpg FarahT2T.jpg Concept Art Popsot-farah.jpg Popsot-farah-with-bow.jpg Popsot-farah-and-prince1.jpg Quotes Confirming that she is in love with the Prince before committing suicide in order to save him. Questioning him one final time as they look out over Babylon together. Dialogue between herself and the Prince Sands of Time Their first meeting. . The Two Thrones See Also *Tamina (Sands of Time Film) *Farah (donkey) Sources Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Alive Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Allies